Oftentimes a public-safety incident will over tax any communications network equipment handling an incident. For example, due to a large number of public-safety devices and personnel at, for example, a large fire, a base station(s) handling wireless communications may be overloaded. In order to solve this issue, it has been proposed to provide mobile base stations at the incident scene in order to aide communications. For example, WO2015/021159 A1, entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPLEMENTING AN AIRBORNE TELECOMMUNICATION NETWORK USING AN UNMANNED AERIAL VEHICLE, (incorporated by reference herein), provides for a drone to aide in restoring telecommunications in areas otherwise isolated by a disaster.
The deployment of mobile base stations will undoubtedly aide a current base site with capacity issues, however, the operator of the communication system will have the added expense of investing additional base stations, as drones, that are used very seldom. It would be more beneficial if the currently employed base stations can reconfigure themselves to aide in optimizing the communication system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.